Amizade Colorida
by Crisp2
Summary: Amigos, irmãos...bastou um olhar diferente pra Lea e Cory perceberem o quão eram atraídos um pelo outro, pra incendiá-los por dentro. Eles provaram, gostaram, e viraram amigos com beneficios, mas até qdo isso vai durar? até qdo vão separar prazer e amor?
1. Prólogo

Esta é mais uma história fictícia envolvendo os atores Cory Monteith e Lea Michele de Glee, ou simplesmente Monchele. Fatos, lugares, pessoas e quaisquer semelhanças com a realidade são mera especulação. Não possuo nada e nem ninguém. Seus comentários são muito bem vindos e, desde já, agradeço a sua visitinha pra acompanhar essa história. Humor, romance, e conteúdo erótico, muito, muito sexy, picante em algumas linhas, portanto, se for inocente, talvez seja melhor respirar fundo antes de seguir, porque essa história não é pra criancinhas! Rsss.

**1. Prólogo**

"Nossa Lea, esse seu namorado fake é um gato!"

"Hã?... o que? Do que você está falando Elise?"

"Aquela carinha de tímido, introvertido... quem poderia imaginar?"

"Deixa eu ver... hum, nunca havia visto ele por esse ângulo...tem razão Elise, não é de se jogar fora!"

"Até você Anna? Deixa eu ver essa revista!"

"Não, você vê ele todo dia...deixa nós analisarmos melhor o material"

"Anna, já pensou sem roupa? Céus... me abana!"

"Você é louca!... se bem que...uau!"

"Já pensou Anna, sem roupa, com chantilly..."

"Chantilly? Eca, isso vai virar um grude!"

"Garotas! Parem com isso!"

Lea tentava arrancar das suas amigas uma revista que as duas olhavam com tamanha curiosidade, fazendo os mais picantes e indiscretos comentários. Em vão, pois as garotas pulavam de um sofá pro outro, corriam ao redor da mesa da cozinha, fugiam pela casa.

"Por que não contou pra gente que era tudo isso debaixo de toda aquela timidez?"

"A Lea estava querendo guardar só pra ela...egoísta!"

"Aposto que ela já deu altos pegas nele! Uau, se aqueles bastidores, trailers de Glee falassem..."

As meninas riam, e Lea não entendia, imaginava, mas não podia ser de quem ela pensava que as duas fogueteiras falavam.

"Ok, não quero mais saber, desisto!" ela parou de correr, "mas também esqueçam da minha ajuda pra vocês conseguirem entrar na Lotus de Nova Iorque!"

"Você não seria tão mal assim...seria?"

Lea deu de ombros.

"Você venceu...pega"

Mais que depressa Lea abriu a tal revista pra ver do que as duas falavam.

"Mas não tem nada demais!"

"Como? Você é cega?"

"Vocês estavam fazendo toda essa algazarra por causa do Cory? Meu colega, meu amigo, aquela cara tão quieto, tímido? Ok, ele é muito bonito, concordo, mas ele não faz esse tipo sexy... ele tem outras inúmeras qualidades..."

"Ok, Michele, continua folhando a revista"

Lea folhava, sem muita emoção apenas admirando.

"Ele fotografa bem, não precisa fazer nem muita pose"

Eis, que ela foi pega de surpresa ao virar a próxima página...ela prendeu a respiração...será que era ele mesmo ali, olhou uma, duas vezes, olhou as amigas que pareciam que iam ter um orgasmo ali mesmo, apenas olhando. Ela voltou a olhar a foto, folhou, mas as páginas seguintes também não ajudaram-na a entender... ele estava...incrível! Uma seqüência de fotos, cenas, onde ele estava com uma camisa aberta, jogada no corpo, dando vontade de tirá-la para ver todo seu tórax nu. A calça levemente aberta, revelando sutilmente a ponta da sua roupa íntima, fazendo a imaginação de quem olhasse aquelas páginas voar longe! Completando com posições sugestivas, caras e bocas audaciosas. Uma pintura! Uma pintura extremamente sexy!

"De quando é isso? Nunca tinha visto!" Lea folhava pra ver a data da publicação, "é recente, por isso. Nunca imaginei ele assim! Ficou ... legal" Lea tentava não demonstrar que havia ficado mexida, 'acesa' vendo o quão quente era seu amigo-irmão.

"Legal? Sério Lea que você achou só isso?"

"É..." a confirmação saiu meio tremida, sem firmeza.

"Por uma noite com um cara desses eu vendia até minha casa!"

"Elise, segure esse fogo! Você não tem nem casa, que eu saiba você paga aluguel!"

Lea e Anna riam incomodando a amiga.

"Agora Lea, cá entre nós..." Anna comentava ao final dos devaneios de Elise, "...eu já havia visto esse seu amigo, claro que só pela tv, mas... ele é um gato! Ele é muito sexy, deve ser muito bom de cama!... nunca havia visto ele assim, por esse ângulo..."

"Nem eu" Lea ponderou.

.:

"Ei Cory, podia falar de mim pra sua amiga... arrumar quem sabe um encontro da gente... ou pelo menos me apresentar à ela..."

"De quem você está falando Decker? Que amiga? Eu tenho um monte de amigas"

"Sim, você tem! Mas nenhuma é assim uma Lea Michele!"

"Ah, ela é única mesmo, ela é muito talentosa e querida, e linda também!"

"Linda também? Qual é... ela é maravilhosa! Sexy, sedutora, quente...esse ar autoritário e essa carinha meio sem vergonha que ela faz quando posa pra fotos me faz pensar que ela é capaz de fazer um cara literalmente subir pelas paredes!"

Cory não acreditava no que estava ouvindo.

"Ok, em que lado da cara você quer levar um soco? Ficou louco? Bebeu? Como é que você me fala um negócio desses sobre uma das minhas amigas? Ainda mais da Lea, ela é como uma irmã pra mim!"

"Irmã? Por favor, quem pode sentir que é apenas 'irmão' de uma mulher dessas? Cory, ta mudando de time?"

"Você fala um monte de bobagens Decker"

"Bobagem você irmão dela ou mudando de time?"

"Hã?"

"Me diga que nunca olhou pra ela com outros olhos? Ah, vamos Cory, confessa aqui pro teu amigo, vocês dois já fizeram tantas cenas juntos, já viajaram em turnê, soube até que nos bastidores não teve muito esse negócio de privacidade...deve até ter visto ela sem roupa..."

"Nunca!"

"Ok, também não sentiu nada fazendo aquela sessão de fotos com ela e com a gata da Dianna Agron, aquela pra GQ Magazine? A Lea só de lingerie...nada?"

"Não, era tudo profissional"

"Nem filmando aquelas cenas com ela pro episódio de Glee onde seus personagens tem sua primeira vez?"

"Mais uma vez profissional"

"Ah ta, acredito..."

"Você acha que é simples assim? Não é só você e a outra pessoa... tem no mínimo umas cinqüenta pessoas na produção... acha que é fácil sentir alguma coisa?"

"Não pedi se é fácil...pedi se sentiu algo?"

"Nem todo mundo é pervertido como você! Algumas pessoas trabalham..."

"Ok, espera aí, quero ver se ainda existe um homem aí dentro de você"

"Onde você vai?"

"Espera aí, vou pegar uma coisa"

Dois minutos depois.

"Olhe essa foto, é recente"

Cory pegou uma revista com uma bela foto de Lea.

"E...é a Lea, linda, impecável como sempre, elegante..."

"Não olhe pra ela como sua mãe! O que você vê nessa bela mulher que lhe chama a atenção?"

"O cabelo, o vestido, curto, as longas pernas...'

"...longas pernas...?"

"...bronzeadas, torneadas..."

"...isso, e o que mais te chama atenção no vestido?"

"...o decote generoso..."

"...segue o decote até o fim, o que vê?"

"...a curva dos seios..."

"...bonitos não? Parece pequenos mas pelo jeito são firminhos!"

"...é..."

"...olha a boca dela"

"...está apertando, meio que mordendo o canto dos lábios..."

"...é, me faz parecer que é insaciável!"

Cory finalmente percebeu que acabou caindo no jogo do amigo.

"...pra mim me faz parecer que é minha amiga, que eu respeito e não vou ficar aqui junto com um cara que está quase se masturbando sozinho!"

"Ah, você está ficando velho, gagá! Eu vou pro meu quarto"

Quando o rapaz saiu, Cory ficou tentado e pegou novamente a revista na mão, olhando novamente aquela foto de Lea. Queria ver melhor, não sob um ângulo de amigo admirador, nem do surtado pervertido de Decker, apenas o dele, sem malícia, mas sem também pensar nela como sua conhecida, amiga, o que fosse.

"Ela é linda mesmo!" ele comentou pra si. Olhando pro seu rosto, delicado, com seus traços fortes, sorriso largo, o olhar...o olhar, firme, penetrante, superior, decidido, capaz de matar alguém a quilômetros, mas doce, alegre... como ele nunca havia encarado aquele olhar antes, de frente? Um arrepio percorreu seu corpo imaginando aquele olhar ao vivo, olhando pra ele... sentiu seu corpo formigar, o coração acelerar, a sala encolher deixando ele sem ar, podia ser piada, mas até seu membro reagiu! "Que é isso?" ele jogou longe a revista. "Eu devo ta dando muita atenção pras loucuras do Decker". Mas, por via de dúvidas, correu tomar um banho, gelado!


	2. Sentindo o gosto

**2. Sentindo o Primeiro Gosto**

"Quanta gente Lea! Vai bombar essa festa!" As amigas de Lea estavam extasiadas. Nunca a Lotus havia visto tanta gente! A boate, famosa em Nova Iorque por suas badaladas festas, cheia de celebridades, gente atraente, e diversão, se superava naquela noite. Na entrada havia tanta gente que os seguranças não venciam organizar a passagem. Motivo? Apesar da boate ser famosa pela participação de celebridades, onde servia quase como um tapete vermelho pra elas 'serem vistas', era a primeira vez que seria proibida a entrada de qualquer aparelho de fotos, filmagens e afins. Sendo assim, as mesmas estariam 'livres' por uma noite pra fazer o que bem quisessem! Mas não era qualquer um que entrava ali, a passagem de ida 'pro céu das estrelas' era concorridíssima, apenas poucos agraciados conseguiam entrar pra dentro daquela imensa porta, mais parecida de um castelo.

"Garotas, aqui por essa entrada esta muito cheio de gente, vai ser complicado passarmos...Anna, dá a volta, tem uma entrada pela lateral..."

"Lea conhece todos os segredos da Lotus!" Elise cutucava.

"Alguns" Lea confirmou lembrando das suas aventuras naquela boate quando da passagem da sua adolescência pra maior idade, com seu grupo de amigas da Broadway.

"Eu ainda não acredito que você tem acesso a um lugar desses?"

"É ... pouco venho, na verdade nunca me diverti aqui"

"Como não se divertiu... só de ver todas essas mulheres bonitas eu já me sinto eufórico!"

"Existe mais coisas do que apenas isso... prazer, sexo"

"Eu sei, mas quando não se tem aquele negócio..."

"Amor"

"Isso Cory, Amor, a gente tem que dar nossos 'pulos'!"

"Eu ainda posso mudar de idéia Decker!"

"Ok, vou me controlar!"

"Ótimo. Vamos pela lateral, aqui na entrada deve ta um caus!"

"Tem muita gente que entra por aqui, por isso quase nunca se vê ninguém lá na frente! A não ser aquelas periguetis"

"É tem muita gente, meninas que não gosta assim de se mostrar... preferem um pouco de privacidade, apesar de que até essa noite, nunca antes havia isso aqui na Lotus"

"Ei, vocês viram quantos gatinhos? Vou ali me apresentar"

"Elise! Se controle!"

Difícil acontecer. Elise era muito 'dada', até demais, pra ficar ali esperando ser cortejada. Mas, alguns poucos minutos depois, ela voltou com o 'rabo entre as pernas'.

"O que foi? Te deu um fora?"

"Que bom se fosse Lea. O cara era gay!"

Lea e Anna se rolaram rindo.

"A noite está só começando suas bobas!" ela protestou. "E contenham suas gargalhadas porque já vi minha nova presa...olhem o carão que chegou ali no fundo...ei, eu conheço um deles... aliás, nós todas conhecemos não é mesmo Lea?"

"C-C-Cory" Lea sentiu suas estruturas balançarem ao ver o amigo a poucos metros dela. A primeira coisa que veio em sua cabeça foi as ditas cujas fotos que há alguns dias atrás ela viu com suas amigas. Por que isso agora? Era só Cory, seu amigo! E ele estava tão lindo, de jeans, camiseta preta de decote v, sua marca, e jaqueta de couro. Ela suspirou.

"Meus Deus, Cory não sei se vou poder me controlar..."

"O que?"

"Olhe..."

"L-L-Lea"

Apesar de ser Nova Iorque, cidade de Lea, e eles estarem de férias, nunca imaginou encontrá-la ali, justo naquela noite. Ele sentiu o chão sumir. Se na foto que ele a viu, com um vestido curto e decotado frontalmente, ele sonhou acordado, vendo-a depois disso, linda como sempre, mas muito mais audaciosa e voraz num belo vestido dourado, curto também destacando suas pernas equilibradas em um salto altíssimo, frente única, apenas pendurado nas costas por um fio, com decote atiçando até o mais forte dos homens. O vento brincava com seus cabelos soltos, esvoaçando-os. Cory por um momento ficou sem ação.

"Vamos até ela"

"Não"

"Como não? Não é sua amiga, idiota! Não vai cumprimentá-la?"

"Sim, sim, pare de me atazanar, como eu não iria cumprimentá-la, eu não queria era levar você junto comigo, não vá me fazer passar vergonha!"

Decker prometeu.

"Lea, ele está vindo pra cá. Apresenta a gente, por favor!"

"C-C-Claro!" Lea estava quase caindo do salto de tanto nervosismo. Como ela nunca havia prestado atenção nele... até seu jeito de caminhar tinha algo tão másculo..."

"Ei, que surpresa te encontrar aqui! Como Está?" ele perguntou à Lea, dando-lhe um abraço. Eles já haviam se abraçado tantas vezes, mas hoje o ato balançou eles. Sentir a respiração, o calor da pele do outro, mesmo que por segundos, foi algo inquietante.

"Ótima, e você? Como está? Curtindo as férias aqui na minha cidade?"

"Pois é, tive alguns compromissos... e daí aproveitei..."

As meninas começaram a cutucar Lea.

"Ah, Cory, deixa eu apresentar minhas amigas... Anna e Elise"

Elas agarraram 'mesmo' Cory, Lea teve vontade de bater nas duas. Que vergonha!

"Desculpe, elas são meio 'dadas'!" Cory sorriu, levando na boa.

"Ah, deixa eu apresentar meu amigo... Decker. Cumprimente as moças..." o amigo de Cory foi com toda a 'cede ao pote', indo na direção de Lea, "...não assim, como combinamos, de longe... isso, bom menino!" Todos riram da situação, perceberam que mesmo sendo brincadeira, o tal Decker era perigoso.

"Decker, converse com Elise, tenho certeza que vão se entender!" Lea e Anna riram, Elise reprovou.

"Bem garotas, mesmo com a história de sem câmeras de hoje, é melhor sermos discretos... pelo sim, pelo não, vamos nos separar, nos vemos lá dentro!" Cory comentou. Lea concordou com ele. Eles se separaram, mas seus olhos continuaram seguindo um ao outro mesmo no meio da multidão.

Algum tempo depois.

"Eu se fosse você Lea ia atrás do seu 'amigo' e dava uns pega nele!"

"Elise, eu não sou como você!"

"Você não é Lea, mas eu sei que bem quer isso mesmo! Você não está dando bola pra ninguém, quantos caras já te paqueraram desde que entramos e você nada! Claro, seu pensamento está ali adiante, com um cara alto de jeans e jaqueta de couro. Vai esperar alguém vir e pegar?"

Lea ficou confusa.

"Tarde demais, já pegaram" Elise comentou ao ver um grupo de meninas atacar Cory e seus amigos, eles estavam numa mesa, nuns dez, mas era ao redor dele que a maioria delas ficou.

"Lea, onde você vai?" Anna perguntou, mas ela não ouviu. Num impulso atravessou o salão e foi em direção de Cory.

"Oi, oi, oi... você prometeu dançar comigo moço!" ela falou puxando-o pra fora da rodinha de meninas.

"Obrigado. Estava me sentindo meio sufocado ali. Vim pra me divertir e não pra ficar fugindo desse assédio. Pensei que hoje fosse ser diferente, nunca me diverti aqui e ..."

"Talvez você nunca tenha estado com a pessoa certa!" ela disse sem pensar, acompanhado de seu melhor sorriso. Cory foi capturado, e havia adorado a atitude dela.

Eles foram dançar, beberam energético, mesmo Cory afirmando que ela podia beber outra coisa, já que ele não bebia álcool, ela não quis, disse já ter bebido o suficiente antes; conversaram, riram, dançaram mais e mais... e aos poucos mais gente ia chegando na pista, lotando, ficando mais apertado, quente, ...mas os dois não desistiam, não saiam dali, ainda mais que estavam cada vez mais próximos um do outro, com seus corpos quase roçando entre si. Sem perceber, eles estavam respirando o mesmo ar, quase sentindo o hálito um do outro, tamanha proximidade... seus corpos pegavam fogo, enquanto seus pensamentos se perdiam em devaneios... a batida da música eletrônica já ditava o compasso de seus corações...suas mãos ansiavam em tocar o outro...Cory podia quase sentir o gosto daqueles seios palpitando sob o tecido do vestido, tinha vontade de sugá-los, morder aquele pescoço... apertar seu quadril contra ele, fazer ela sentir o quanto ela o deixava louco...ele ergueu os olhos, piorou, ... aquela boca parecia chamá-lo pra beijá-la...céus!

Lea sentia o corpo todo enrijecido, como que pronto esperando aquele homem tomá-la nos braços... seus olhos corriam de cima a baixo por todo aquele corpo suado, os pensamentos foram os mais picantes ao fitar o pescoço dele, o peito mesmo por baixo da camiseta, o cós da calça...ah, como tinha vontade de abrir aquela calça, enfiar as duas mãos ali mesmo, fazê-lo delirar... beijar todo aquele corpo sem pudor...

A respiração de Cory ficou mais pesada... Lea respirava cada vez mais rapidamente, quase gemendo em cada suspiro que soltava... eles iam explodir...

"E-e-eu penso demais... me preocupo demais..." ele quebrou o silêncio num momento de lucidez.

Lea mandou pro espaço seu último grau de sanidade, falando ao pé do ouvido dele, roucamente.

"Pare de pensar então, desligue o cérebro por um instante"

Não dava mais pra segurar. Cory agarrou-a e lhe beijou, ignorando onde estavam, bem no meio da pista. Um beijo forte, intenso, cheio de tudo aquilo que eles estavam sentindo...

"Anna, olha lá nossa garota!"

"Não acredito Elise, ela fez!"

As amigas se abraçaram, felizes.

"Bem, sobramos agora!"

"Diga por você Anna. Já que não consegui nada melhor, sozinha é que eu não vou ficar!" E lá sei foi Elise na direção de Decker.

Depois de um tempo, Lea e Cory pararam de se beijar, mas não se desgrudaram.

"Isso é loucura!" Cory falou. "olha onde nós estamos!"

"Relaxa, aposto que ninguém deles percebeu, ta todo mundo distraído com suas próprias conquistas"

"Isso não pode dar certo... você é minha..." ela tapou a boca dele antes de continuar.

"Pare de pensar! Amanhã é amanhã, vamos aproveitar a noite!"

Ele concordou sorrindo e novamente capturando seus lábios em mais um beijo.

Mas a noite estava só começando, e os beijos ficavam cada vez mais intensos...

"Temos que sair daqui antes que eu me esqueça e cometa uma loucura maior ainda!" Lea entendeu, ela também estava com vontade de ir além daquele beijo, queria mais, muito mais.

"Vem comigo, faz tempo, mas tinha um lugar aqui que eu e minhas amigas chamávamos de esconderijo, se dermos sorte, ele ainda existe" Cory concordou e os dois saíram da pista.

"Aqui" ela abriu uma porta, não havia luz, apenas pouca iluminação vinda dos demais ambientes. Parecia um depósito, havia muitos materiais, caixas espalhadas por todo lado.

"Nunca imaginei você num lugar assim..." ele comentou.

"Tem tantas coisas que você não sabe sobre mim... mas não estou a fim de te contar agora!" ela puxou-o pra si, envolvendo ele com seus braços, beijando sua boca enquanto as mãos deslizavam pelo seu pescoço, tirando a jaqueta. Ele desceu fazendo um caminho da boca dela indo em direção dos seios, beijando-os, chupando-os, acariciando-os, enquanto ela sem pensar muito, já alcançava o membro dele, acariciando por sob a calça.

"Espero que você tenha trazido alguma proteção!" ela falou.

"Trouxe"

"Bom, eu também trouxe, mulheres modernas também se preparam!"

Eles riram da brincadeira, lembrando um velho diálogo de seus personagens.

Os beijos recomeçaram, agora mais audaciosos, mais quentes...Ela envolveu uma das pernas nele, prendendo ele no corpo dela. Cory deslizou uma das mãos pela perna dela até sua coxa, apertando-a contra seu membro quase estourando o zíper da calça. Ela abriu a calça dele, deslizando ambas as mãos por sob o tecido, acariciando agora seu membro enrijecido, trazendo-o para fora da roupa, escorregando seu corpo lânguido até ficar com a boca pronta para sugá-lo. Ele não acreditou, mas ela fez, e como fez! Ele viu estrelas, se controlando pra não gritar tamanha onda de prazer que ela provoca nele com suas mãos, sua boca...

"Você é tão..." ele não conseguia nem completar sua frase, seu corpo vibrava com o contato daquela mulher tão quente.

"Você não viu o quanto" ela provocava-o enquanto acariciava seu membro ereto.

Ele avistou uma mesa, empurrou um monte de tralhas que tinha sobre ela, pegou Lea colocando-a sobre a mesma. Rápido, intensamente, eles se beijavam, como se não agüentassem mais esperar...Cory apertava, corria suas mãos pelas coxas bem torneadas de Lea, enquanto beijava, mordia aqueles seios firmes, duros de prazer. Ela roçava com a boca a nuca dele, cravando, rasgando com suas unhas por debaixo da camiseta dele. Cory tirou sua calcinha, e começou a tocá-la com os dedos, depois deitou-a percorrendo a parte interior das suas coxas com sua língua, parando no ponto íntimo dela, beijando-o, chupando-o, intercalando com seus dedos, deixando ela louca, gemendo, se contorcendo de prazer. Ela arrancou o vestido que ainda estava pendurado no corpo, jogando de lado. Cory tirou a camiseta, e se desvencilhou das calças.

"E se entrar alguém aqui?" ele ficou preocupado.

"Dane-se!" ela gritou, sentando na mesa, envolvendo ele num beijo cheio de tesão. "Eu quero você, me faça sua!" ela sussurrou pra ele, incendiando.

Cory pegou suas calças, sua carteira, revirou até achar a tal proteção, voltando em seguida deitando em cima dela, beijando-a vorazmente, percorrendo todo o corpo dela com suas mãos, friccionando aos poucos, curtindo aquele primeiro contato da penetração como se o mundo fosse acabar ali naquela hora. Ela aranhava com seus dedos as costas dele, mordendo seu peito nu. Os movimentos foram aumentando, trazendo ela também pra participar no mesmo compasso dele. Ondas de prazer, que a cada fricção se tornavam maiores, queimando-os por dentro. O que começou devagar foi tomando cada vez mais intensidade até chegarem ao orgasmo. Mas mesmo depois de conseguirem, não se separaram. Continuaram a se beijar, se tocar, prolongando a sensação o quanto podiam.

"Você é mais talentosa do que eu pensei" ele riu rolando do lado dela.

"Vou levar como um elogio!"

"Mas é, nunca foi tão bom!"

"Pra mim também"

"E agora? Como ficamos depois disso? Não quero que fique aquele clima estranho. Gosto de você, mas..."

"... mas não está apaixonado? Eu também não, mas eu não queria ficar só nessa..."

"...nem eu, estamos ficando piores que o meu amigo Decker!" eles riram.

"Cory, já ouviu falar em amizade colorida?"

"Sim, na teoria"

"Então, somos amigos, continuaremos, mas com privilégios, como este, incrível, sem misturar sentimentos nem nada, sem contar pra ninguém, ..."

"... hum, eu topo"

"Ok, isso vai ser..."

"No mínimo divertido"

"É..."

"E que tal mais um pouco?"

"Você é mesmo insaciável!" Ele riu lembrando do comentário que o amigo fez naquele dia.

"O que?"

"Nada, vem cá"

Eles ficaram mais um tempo ali, abraçados, se beijando, se tocando, mais uma vez transaram, até ficarem esgotados. Se vestiram, e voltaram pra festa, se separando quando chegaram no salão.

"Te vejo por aí" Lea disse jogando um beijo. Cory sorriu e foi procurar seu amigo.


	3. Brincando com o perigo

**3. Brincando com o perigo**

"O que você queria falar comigo Lea que era tão importante e tinha que ser aqui ...nesse lugar escuro do estacionamento... se não me engano daqui meia hora vai ter troca dos guardas e vão fazer a ronda por aqui ...se nos pegarem..."

"Por isso mesmo, você tem meia hora!" Ela puxou-o pra si, pra trás de um pilar. "Eu mal pude esperar as férias acabarem, não posso esperar mais!" Lea falava roucamente no ouvido dele: "Quero você...agora!" enquanto seu corpo ia se entrelaçando ao dele.

"Mas não pode ser depois, quem sabe vou pro seu apartamento, ou você vem pro meu... vai ser melhor, com mais calma..."

"Não estamos mais no esconderijo da Lotus, temos que tomar cuidado, nos nossos apartamentos já envolve testemunhas..."

"Ah ta como se aqui não tivesse ninguém!" Cory riu sarcasticamente, Lea parecia ignorar o real perigo dali.

"Olhe, você já sabe sobre a guarda, aqui nesse ponto as câmeras de segurança não alcançam, por isso que a guarda faz ronda...gente andando nesse lugar, ainda mais nesse horário é difícil. Então...estamos sozinhos!" ela insistia, beijando a nuca dele, enfiando as mãos por baixo da camiseta.

"É arriscado!" ele ainda protestava.

"Ok, se não quer paciência..." ela por fim já ia desistindo, parecia até que ele não a queria.

Ela ia saindo quando ele puxou-a pra si quase fazendo-a cair.

"Ficou louca... não você já é louca pelas idéias que tem! ...Eu quero ... muito!"

"Então, pare de falar e me beije. Você tem 25 minutos!"

"Céus! Você é louca!" Cory resolveu mandar pro espaço a prudência, a responsabilidade e tudo mais, aquela mulher maravilhosa pedindo pra ele tê-la nos braços, pra dar-lhe um pouco de prazer, era demais pro seu bom senso e comprometimento. Ele a queria... passou os últimos dias só pensando naquela noite da festa, quando se perdeu nas caricias de Lea, quando sentiu algo maior do que ele jamais imaginou sentir um dia... ela o fez flutuar em ondas de prazer desde então... ele não conseguia esquecer os beijos ardentes dela... volta e meia se pegava pensando nela, nos seus beijos, nas suas mãos pequenas mas ágeis, naquela boca correndo no corpo dele...se fechasse os olhos conseguia até sentir o próprio corpo pulsar lembrando dos toques da bela morena. Cory apertou-a contra si, a deixando sem ar com seus beijos famintos, sedentos de desejo. Era estranho, Lea estava vestida como sua personagem, ele também. Fugiram durante uma pausa das gravações pra saciarem o fogo que os consumiam. Mas esse fato só aumentava a excitação de ambos. Cory foi direto ao ponto, deslizando sua mão pra baixo da saia de Lea, não agüentava mais, estava a ponto de explodir aos toques e gemidos dela, sem contar que o tempo voava. Ele mal acreditou ao tocá-la e perceber que estava sem calcinha.

"Eu tinha que agilizar!" ela sorriu maliciosamente, enquanto abria a calça dele e acariciava seu membro. Um tocando o ponto intimo do outro, intensamente, não demorou muito pra ficarem 'prontos'.

"Como eu sonhei com isso desde aquela noite..." Cory mencionou entre os beijos.

"Eu também... não sei o que fez comigo... se me enfeitiçou... só sei que meu corpo chamava por você..." ele sorriu de canto, satisfeito.

Lea virou-se de cara pra parede, curvando-se levemente, recebendo ele. Ficava difícil, de pé, contra o tempo, ... mas isso estava longe de desanimá-los ...aquilo só os instigava mais. Ele abraçou-a por trás, prendendo ela na parede, se contorcendo pra penetrá-la, erguendo uma das pernas, tudo valia naquela ânsia pelo prazer.

Faltavam dois minutos quando Cory atingiu seu clímax, sentindo seu corpo estremecer ainda unido ao dela, uma onda que percorreu todo ele, o deixando delirando. Ele abaixou a cabeça, encontrando Lea sorrindo, mordendo os lábios... ela também havia conseguido... ambos conseguiram! Ela ainda estava gemendo baixinho, curtindo os últimos arrepios de prazer, quando sua boca foi capturada pelos lábios dele. Ela se contorceu pra encaixar os beijos, sendo envolvida pelos compridos braços de Cory.

De repente, avistaram a luz da lanterna do guarda.

"Corre!" Lea puxou-o, ajeitando sua roupa.

"Louca!" ele seguiu-a, fechando a calça.

"É, mas você está adorando!"

"Estou!" ele teve que concordar.

Mais rápido que a transa, foi eles dois sumindo na escuridão da noite. Aquela 'amizade' estava ficando cada vez melhor.


	4. Quem disse que precisa se ver?

4.**Quem disse que precisa se ver?**

"O que está fazendo Cory? Vem pra cá!"

"Não posso, estou em casa esperando meu agente, daqui a pouco ele ficou de vir aqui pra vermos algumas coisas"

"Ah, Cory, desliga esse celular e vem. Eu to morrendo de vontade de transar contigo..."

"Eu também, mas agora não posso ir"

"Eu sai agora do banho, to cheirosa, relaxada aqui no sofá da sala, em casa, sozinha, só de roupão...armei até um esquema pra ninguém ver você chegando..."

"Não faz assim...eu não posso mesmo!"

"Estou deslizando minhas mãos embaixo do roupão, você não imagina como meus seios estão enrijecidos só de falar contigo, meus mamilos parecem que vão partir!"

"Não ...ai"

"Eu to me tocando sozinha, podia ser você aqui deslizando sua mão pelas minhas coxas...ah, não imagina o que eu encontrei...ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...ahhhhhhhhhhh Cory, vem!"

"Para Lea, por favor, eu não sou de ferro, tenho compromissos, responsabilidades...não faz assim!"

"Quer que eu abra meu roupão? Ok, eu abro...pronto, estou totalmente nua, curvada em cima do sofá..."

"Ahhh, pare..."

Cory caminhava pela casa, de um lado pro outro, com seu membro duro de tesão.

"Você não pode vir aqui, mas pode me escutar... onde você quer que eu me toque por você? Diga, eu faço. Mas até seu agente chegar podia brincar comigo... eu quero que você se toque onde eu quiser! Vamos brincar disso..."

"Nunca fiz uma coisa dessas!"

"Mas me imaginou quando estava lhe falando...não é mesmo?"

"O que eu posso dizer? Estou com a calça apertada!"

"Então... se entrega pra mim...abre a calça!"

Ele lutou, mas era mais forte que ele. Sentou no sofá da sua sala, e abriu a calça, deixando seu amigo explodir pra fora.

"Você venceu, fiz o que me pediu. Já abri minha calça!"

"Então faça como eu faço contigo, como você gosta, acaricia ele, puxa, amassa... a parte da boca fica pra próxima... e eu estou aqui, apertando meus seios, como você faz...ahhhhhhhhhhh"

"Mais forte, puxe os mamilos com os dedos... deixe eles vermelhos"

E eles entraram na onda, um dizendo como queria que o outro fizesse.

"Agora Lea desça as mãos pra parte interna das coxas..."

"Hummm... estou molhada Cory, até por celular você me excita!"

Ele ficou ainda mais excitado imaginando ela.

"Enfie um dedo Lea, devagar...agora o segundo, friccione pra dentro e pra fora, está bom?"

"Está...hummmm"

"Coloque o terceiro"

"Ok...ahhhhh Cory! ... hum"

"O quarto..."

"Não vai caber, já está apertado!"

"Vai, ... é do tamanho do meu pênis, já deu certo! Ah, e deixe os dedos esticados, não encolha a mão"

"Eu sentia que era grande, mas não tanto!"

"Vamos ficar só na largura, se for ver comprimento, não vai dar tempo!"

"Ahhhh...ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh...ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Cory fechou os olhos e podia vê-la diante dele tendo seu orgasmo, aquilo incendiou-o. Ele começou a se tocar mais intensamente.

"Eu não te esqueci meu garanhão... ainda está aí?"

"Estou"

"Imagino que está quase arrancando seu pênis agora... tentando aumentar seu prazer, querendo ter logo seu orgasmo"

"É"

"Só pra você saber, estou totalmente molhada, você me deixou acabada, com esse seu membro tão...tão..." ela começou a gemer, " posso senti-lo na minha boca pulsando, eu apertando com as mãos, mais, mais, mais..." Cory começou a senti-lo enrijecer novamente, ficando ereto. "Está de pé, não é, como eu gosto", ele apenas balançava a cabeça como se ela pudesse vê-lo. "Entrelace os dedos das mãos entre si, com os polegares faça um circulo, um buraco, o que você preferir. Que tamanho ficou? Dá pra ver alguma coisa por ele?"

"Sim, ficou pequeno, mas dá"

"Aperte mais as mãos"

"Vejo pouco"

"Mais..."

"Nada"

"Perfeito. Agora enfie seu pênis ali dentro"

"Ta louca! Mas nem em sonho vai caber!"

"Já deu certo, e você nem precisou dormir!"

Ela continuou falando travessuras pra ele, que aos poucos conseguiu enfiar o membro naquele apertado vão. Mais algumas fricções e pronto, ele podia senti-la, não demorou muito pra gozar. Ele sorriu relaxado.

"Cory. Cory. Abra a porta! É o Petter, cheguei meio atrasado, mas cheguei!"

Cory não podia acreditar. Justo agora! Estava todo sujo, excitado... Droga! Ele correu limpando tudo, se limpando...

"Já vai, só um instante"

Depois de cinco minutos.

"O que foi? Pensei que estava com uma mulher... e estava! Que cheiro de ...sexo?"

"Sonhou? Da onde? Tava meio bagunçado aqui, quis arrumar antes de deixá-lo entrar. O cheiro deve ser do macarrão que queimei a pouco!"

"Ah ta!"

"Já viu, não sou de trazer mulheres aqui... no momento nem to pensando nisso..."

"Até mais tarde Cory, beijo" Lea não resistiu.

Cory desligou o celular sem graça, havia esquecido no viva-voz.

"Sem nenhuma mulher? Sei..."


End file.
